


Fenders: "What is THAT?!"

by scarletcougar



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletcougar/pseuds/scarletcougar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Fenders ficlet for the Yuletide Holiday season of 2013... because I felt like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenders: "What is THAT?!"

**“What is THAT?!”**

Fenris knew he was squatting illegally. No one usually bothered him in his dilapidated mansion. Not that it was his, really. It belonged to his former master, Danarius, who was blessedly dead. Most people avoided his mansion because of the desiccated corpses littering the entrance. He had cleaned up most of the rest of the mansion after Varric's most recent colorful insults about it. But the entrance remained a fright, on purpose. He called it ART to scare away intruders. It usually worked.

Today, though. It had not. Fenris rolled from his bed upstairs at the sound of the front door closing. His brands flared before he could be fully aware of his surroundings. He dimmed them and listened intently. All was quiet. He pulled on his clothing, didn't bother with the armor at the moment, but did take his sword. The tiniest peek through the door he opened revealed nothing. He flung it open and leapt out roaring and glowing brightly like a monstrous ghost. Nothing. No one was there. Apparently they came and left. His scare tactic fell impotently. He harrumphed and headed down the stairs to inspect more closely.

Not a single sign of anything or of anyone, no trace even of intrusion. Maybe he had imagined it. Things had been so calm of late. He and Anders had even, Maker forbid he admit this aloud, they had even been getting along. Honestly, he had re-evaluating the mage abomination since the death of Danarius. Other than being mouthy at sometimes inappropriate times, the mage was one of Fenris' strongest supporters through all that had happened. Fenris had stopped calling him _Abomination_ after the Hadriana incident. Most of the time Fenris called him _Mage._ On occasion, Fenris called him _Healer._ Fenris smirked to himself as he recalled two nights ago when he called him by his name, _Anders_ , and watched him drop all his cards in his hands and forfeit what would have been a winning hand.

Fenris turned to head up the stairs when he spotted it.

Hanging from the lopsided chandelier was some strange bit of herbs tied with string. Warily, Fenris gave it a wide berth. It was likely some mage trap, one of Danarius' rivals or apprentices thinking they could move in on Fenris now that Danarius was dead. He gave the herbs and evil glare before taking his stairs two at a time. He donned his armor and darted around the the entry to the door and out. He knew exactly who to ask about foreign herbs. He hoped he didn't have to go all the way to Darktown.

But he did.

Anders was just opening the door to the clinic when Fenris filled the space, "Come with me, Mage." Anders balked in offense, but Fenris didn't give him time to protest. "Lock up, this is important. Someone left... something... in my mansion. Herbs. I want to know what sort of mage trap it is."

Anders raised an eyebrow but locked up. He followed Fenris back up to Hightown. It was noon and there were many people and Templars about. Anders froze, "I can't," he whispered.

"You can and you will." Fenris looked back noting the fear, remembering his own fear of being caught and wishing he had seen before how similar they were then. "Worry not. I will protect you. They will not have you."

Fenris never said anything that he did not mean with the full conviction of his soul. So Anders followed, close enough that his hand sometimes brushed the elf's. The lyrium brands tingled in recognition of the healing magic and mage beside Fenris. Justice hummed and sank into quietude at the sense of the lyrium song beside Anders. Anders' healing magic soothed Fenris' brands and the lyrium in Fenris soothed the spirit in Anders. It was something they had discovered over the last few months. It had even caused some awkward moments when they would almost touch, a tension of want and mistrust, curiosity, and uncertainty warring between them.

Fenris opened the door to the ruin of his mansion and walked almost to the center, then he turned face the mage. "What is THAT?!" he pointed up above them.

Anders looked up with a scrutinizing frown. A spark glittered in his eye as he grinned.

"Mistletoe."

"Is it a trap from some mage?"

Anders laughed, "Oh no... It is likely decor for the holidays. I bet one of our roguish friends put it there to brighten the place. Maker knows, this place needs some cheer!"

"So... it does... nothing?"

"Well, yes... and no... It is for a holiday custom. When under it, you are... supposed to do something with the person you are with."

The look of confusion was utterly adorable on the warrior's face. "Do... what?" He innocently stepped closer to Anders to look more closely at the dangling herbs.

Anders took advantage of the moment to press a brief kiss to the elf's lips. "This," he whispered.

Fenris stared at Anders, stunned for a moment... or three. Anders held his breath afraid his actions would now get him killed. Fenris gripped the feathered pauldrons of the mage's coat. Anders inhaled nervously. Fenris rose up on his toes and pressed a more firm kiss to the startled blond’s lips.

"I accept this custom," Fenris rumbled, amused once more for the silence and shock he left the mage in. "Would you like lunch then?" There was no reply. "Anders?"

The reply was a shy smile and nod.

Fenris would have to thank the rogues later for helping break the ice.


End file.
